Roggen
Roggen (Secale, anord. rūgr, rūfr) ist unter den angestammten Getreidearten in Europa die jüngste. Hier datieren die ältesten bekannten prähistorischen Funde des Roggens nicht über die ältere Eisenzeit zurück. Beschreibung Roggen findet sich in Nordeuropa bereits in den ältesten Gesetzen und auch in der altnordischen Literatur Erwähnung. Am Ende des 13. Jhs. war diese Pflanze in Nordeuropa dann sogar so weit verbreitet, dass er zu dieser Zeit als Normalbenennung für Gewicht gebraucht wurde. Herkunft Der Roggen entstand nicht spontan, sondern ging durch Kultur aus Secale anatolicum (Boiss.), einer Unterart des Wildroggens (Secale montanum Guss.) im weiteren Sinn hervor. Dieser Wildroggen (Secale montanum) unterscheidet sich von der Kulturform nur durch die Zerbrechlichkeit der Ährenspindel bei der Fruchtreife, durch die Kleinheit der Früchte, ihren losen Zusammenhang mit den Spelzen und durch die perennierende (mehrjährige) Lebensdauer. Einjährige wilde Secale-Arten gibt es nicht, während der Kulturroggen in den meisten Anbau gebieten nach der Ernte in der Regel abstirbt. In günstigen Jahren schlagen aber auch beim Kulturroggen die Stoppeln oftmals wieder aus und treiben neue, ährentragende Halme. Weizen und Gerste tun das nicht. In einigen Gegenden Südrußlands wird der Roggen noch heute als mehrjähriges Gewächs gebaut, so daß hinsichtlich der Lebensdauer zwischen ihm und Secale anatolicum kein grundsätzlicher Unterschied besteht. Heimat Secale anatolicum kommt in Kleinasien, Syrien, Armenien, Kurdistan, Persien, Afghanistan, der Turkmenensteppe, Turkestan, der Dsungarei und der Kirgisensteppe wildwachsend vor. In Europa ist es bis jetzt nicht beobachtet worden. Von den beiden anderen Unterarten des Wildroggens (Secale montanum) im weiteren Sinn ist die eine, S. montanum Guss. im engeren Sinn, in Südeuropa und Nordafrika, die andere, Secale dalmaticum Vis., in Dalmatien und der Herzegowina heimisch . Das Mittelmeergebiet kommt als Heimat des Roggenanbaus keinenfalls in Frage, weil der Kulturroggen hier nachweislich erst sehr spät auftritt. Auch die Balkanhalbinsel fällt höchstwahrscheinlich außer Betracht. Der Schweizer Botaniker und Wissenschaftssoziologe Alphonse Pyrame de Candolle (1806-1893) versuchte den Ursprung des Roggenanbaus zwischen den österreichischen Alpen und dem Norden des Kaspisees; das ist jedoch zu weit westlich. Der deutsche Gärtner und Botaniker Eduard August von Regel (1815-1892) und der deutsche Agrikulturbotaniker Friedrich August Körnicke (1828-1908) verlegten ihn dagegen nach Zentralasien. Doch darf man ihn anderseits nicht zu weit östlich ansetzen; es ist jedenfalls zu beachten, daß sich der Roggenbau nach Osten und Süden gar nicht oder erst sehr spät verbreitet hat. Weder das Altindische noch die neueren indischen Sprachen kennen einen Namen für Roggen. Auch der semitischen und ägyptischen Welt blieb er fremd. In den ägyptischen Denkmälern fand man ihn nicht, und in den semitischen Sprachen, selbst den neueren, ist kein Name für ihn vorhanden. Der Ursprung der Culturpflanzen (Internet Archive). Alphonse de Candolle. F.A. Brockhaus, 1884. S. 468 Vereinzelt wurde in den zentralasiatischen Gebirgen, in Armenien und Kleinasien Roggen angebaut. Im Allgemeinen aber ist er eine Pflanze des Nordens. Nord- und Mitteleuropa, Rußland und Sibirien sind die eigentlichen Roggenländer. August Schulz sah Turkestan, wo er allerdings heute nicht mehr angebaut wird, als Heimat des Roggens an. Der deutsche Anglist und Mediävist Johannes Hoops (1865-1949) glaubte, dass man die möglichen Grenzen der Roggenheimat etwas weiter westlich stecken musste. Der Anbau mehrjährigen Roggens in Südrußland einerseits, der vielleicht ein Überrest einer früherer Zeit ist, anderseits das massenhafte Auftreten verwilderten, großfrüchtigen Roggens in den turkestanischen Ebenen und Mittelgebirgen, vor allem in der Gegend von Taschkent, sprach dafür, daß die großen Ebenen von Südrußland bis Turkestan die Heimat der Roggenkultur sind. Von dort aus breitete sie sich vorwiegend westwärts und nordwärts aus. Prähistorische Funde Die Ausbreitung und vielleicht der erste Anbau des Roggens überhaupt erfolgte verhältnismäßig spät. Der Roggen ist unter den angestammten Getreidearten der Alten Welt die jüngste. Während der Anbau von Gerste, Weizen und Hirse in Mittel- und Nordeuropa an zahlreichen Orten schon für die jüngere Steinzeit archäologisch nachgewiesen ist, gehen die ältesten bis jetzt bekannten prähistorischen Funde des Roggens in Europa nicht über die ältere Eisenzeit zurück. Nur in Nordsyrien (Tell Abu Hureyra) wurde in den 1970ern Roggenkörner und -ährenspindeln an zwei Stellen in steinzeitlichen Schichten (ca. 6600 v. Chr.) in nachgewiesen. Gordon Hillmann: New evidence of Lateglacial cereal cultivation at Abu Hureyra on the Euphrates, in: The Holocene 11/4 (Juli 2001), S. 383-393. Bei den prähistorischen Roggenfunden in Europa aus der älteren Eisenzeit handelt es sich um zwei schlesische Orte. Bei Chomiąża (Kamöse, Gemeinde Malczyce, Polen) wurden in einer vorgeschichtlichen Siedlung des 6. Jhds. v. Chr. verkohlte Getreidekörner entdeckt, deren Bestimmung als Roggen dem deutschen Botaniker Ferdinand Pax zufolge "einen Zweifel kaum zuläßt". Und im Breslauer Museum für schlesische Altertümer finden sich drei Urnen von Pokój (Carlsruhe O/S, Polen) aus dem 7. bis 6. Jh. v. Chr., die an ihrer äußeren Oberfläche neben Körnerabdrücken auch eingebackene oder festhaftende Getreideblätter und Halme enthalten, welche sich bei mikroskopischer Prüfung ihrer Struktur gleichfalls als zur Roggenpflanze gehörig erwiesen. Schlesiens Pflanzenwelt. Eine pflanzengeographische Schilderung der Provinz (Internet Archive). Ferdinand Pax. Jena : G. Fischer, 1915.. Alle sonstigen Roggenfunde entstammen späteren Epochen. Ein Fund, den der österreichische Naturwissenschaftler Ludwig Heinrich Jeitteles (1830–1883) im Jahre 1864 in einem Pfahlbau zu Olmütz in Mähren machte, und den er in die Bronzezeit datierte, gehört nach dem Zeugnis anderer an der gleichen Stelle gemachten Fundgegenstände der Eisenzeit, vielleicht erst dem 1. oder 2. Jh. v. Chr., an. In den Pfahlbauten der Schweiz fehlt der Roggen gänzlich. Er bürgerte sich in Mitteleuropa offenbar im Lauf der Eisenzeit ein; in Nordeuropa ist er archäologisch sogar erst in der nachchristlichen Ära belegbar. Welchen Völkern die ältesten vorgeschichtlichen Funde angehören, ist bei der Unsicherheit der Datierungen schwer zu sagen. Im Frühmittelalter findet sich der Roggen in Mitteleuropa am häufigsten in den slawischen Niederlassungen, ein Umstand, der einerseits für die Heimatsbestimmung des Roggenbaus, andrerseits für die Geschichte der Roggennamen von Belang ist. Roggennamen [[Datei:Roggen thome flora taf. 590.jpg|thumb|250px|Roggen (Secale cereale) in Flora Deutschlands (Thomé, 1885)]] Daß die Indogermanen in ihrer Urzeit, die noch in das Steinzeitalter fällt, noch keinen Roggen anbauten, kann nach den bisherigen Erkenntnissen als sicher angenommen werden. Ein alter gemeinindogermanischer Roggenname existierte nicht. Es gibt aber zwei altertümliche, weit verbreitete Namensreihen für den Roggen, die zum Teil über den Kreis der indogermanischen Sprachen hinausgreifen. Die nördliche Gruppe * Zur nördlichen Gruppe gehören: nhd. Roggen, lit. rugís und Verwandte Die nördliche Reihe findet sich in den germanischen, baltisch-slawischen und westfinnischen Sprachen mit dem Thrakischen und zahlreichen ostfinnischen und türkischen Sprachen. a) Das Germanische hat zwei Formen. Im Deutschen und Friesischen herrscht ein n''-Stamm: ahd. ''rokko swm., mhd. rocke; and. roggo swm., mnd. rogge, nnd. roggen (daher nhd. Roggen); mndl. rogghe m., nndl. rogge, rog; germ. Grundf. *roggan- *''ruggn''-, älter *''ruʒ-n''. Aus dieser germanischen Form mit schwacher Flexion stammen afrz. regon, ragon - 'Roggen' und aprov. raon - 'Mengkorn' Etymologisches Wörterbuch der deutschen Sprache (Internet Archive). Friedrich Kluge. 7. Auflage. Straßburg 1910.. Daneben steht ein i-Stamm germ. *''ruʒ-iz'', der im Nordischen und Englischen vorliegt: anord. rugr m., dän. rug, schwed. rāg; ags. ryge m., me. rye, ne. rye. Aus dieser germ. Form stammen esthn. rukkis, finn. ruis (Gen. rukün), lapp. rok. Nahe verwandt damit sind die baltisch-slawischen Namen: lit. rugýs - 'Roggenkorn', lett. rudzi Plur. 'Roggen' usw. Entlehnungen aus dem Slawischen sind mag. rozs. b) Mit dieser germanisch-baltisch-slawischen Namenreihe brachten der deutsch-baltische Kulturhistoriker Victor Hehn (1813-1890) und der deutsche Sprachwissenschaftler Gustav Meyer (1850–1900) Beiträge zur Kunde der indogermanischen Sprachen. Adalbert Bezzenberger. Göttingen. 20, 120 f.; 1894 den überlieferten thrakischen Namen des Roggens (βριζα), der in nordgriechischen Dialekten noch heute vorkommt, zusammen. Der deutsche Indogermanist Herman Hirt (1865-1936) nahm an, daß die germanischen Namen des Roggens Entlehnungen aus dem Baltisch-Slawischen sein; und zwar waren sie entweder aus dem Slawischen übernommen, oder sie stammen aus dem Litauischen. Sachlich war eine Entlehnung aus dem Litauischen am wahrscheinlichsten. c) Der thrakische Name βριζα (Briza) aus *''wrugia'' schlägt diese sprachliche Brücke zu dem Roggennamen in zahlreichen ostfinnischen und türkischen Sprachen. Der Roggen heißt bei den Samojeden ariš, bei den Ostjaken arúš, Wogulen oroš, Tscheremissen arša (neben dem jüngeren, aus dem Slawischen entlehnten ruža), bei den Tschuwaschen iraš, den Tataren areš, oroš usw. Die jüngeren Entlehnungen aus dem Slawischen (mag. rozs, tscheremiss. urža, ruža) gehören entweder zu einer älteren Gruppe slawischer Lehnwörter, oder sie sind, wie so manche Wörter der Turkidiome, Entlehnungen aus einer skythischen oder anderen iranischen Sprache. Die südliche Gruppe * Die südliche Gruppe: lat. secale etc. Der langen Kette verwandter nördlicher Roggennamen steht eine ähnlich verbreitete und alte südliche Reihe gegenüber: lat. secale bei Plinius, sicale im Edictum Diocletiani von 301 Hugo Blümner: Edictum Diocletiani (Wikisource). In: Paulys Realencyclopädie der classischen Altertumswissenschaft (RE). Band V,2, Stuttgart 1905, Sp. 1948–1957.; ngriech. σιχαι. Das lat. Wort ging in die meisten romanischen Sprachen über: spätlat. sigala, it. segale, segola, kat. ségol, prov. seguel, franz. seigle; auch bask. cekharea - 'Roggen'. Im Mittellateinischen, etwa seit der Karolingerzeit, wird die spätlat. Form sigala mit siligo zusammengeworfen, das ursprünglich eine Weizensorte mit besonders feinem Mehl bezeichnet, und siligo ist fortan im mittelalterlichen Latein der allgemeine Ausdruck für Roggen. Der deutsche Mediziner und Ethnograph Georg Buschan (1863-1942) nahm aufgrund dieser von der nördlichen abweichenden Namensreihe außer der südrussisch-turkestanischen Heimat des Roggens noch ein zweites, selbständiges Ursprungsgebiet an, das er in den nördlichen Balkanländern suchte. Vorgeschichtliche Botanik der Cultur- und Nutzpflanzen der alten Welt auf Grund prähistorischer Funde (Internet Archive). Georg Buschan. Breslau, J. U. Kern (M. Müller), 1895. Jedoch setzte das Vorhandensein etymologisch verschiedener Namen einer Kulturpflanze in literarischer Zeit nicht notwendig eine mehrfache, voneinander unabhängige Entstehung ihrer Kultur voraus. Die nördlichen Balkanländer waren allerdings durchaus ein Zentrum für die Verbreitung der Roggenkultur und zugleich des Namens sikale in den römischen Provinzen. Auch der Botaniker August Schulz betonte nachdrücklich, dass der Roggen „durchaus den Eindruck einer einheitlichen, von einer einzigen Stammart abstammenden Kulturformengruppe" mache. Zudem kehrte der obige Roggenname auch in kaukasischen Sprachen wieder: agulisch sekil, rutulisch sukul, wodurch auch diese südliche Namenreihe bedeutsam auf die mutmaßliche südostrussisch-turkestanische Roggenheimat als Ausgangspunkt hinweist. Lat. centenum Ein dritter Roggenname, centenum, tritt im "Edictum Diocletiani" von 301 als Äquivalent von sicale auf: centenum sive sicale. Schon Isidor von Sevilla (Etym. 17, 3, 12) deutete ihn als 'hundertfältig tragend' und Plinius (18, 141) sagte vom Roggen, dass er "auf jedem Boden mit hundert Korn geboren werde". Vielleicht aber steht diese Etymologie Isidors auf der gleichen Stufe mit der an derselben Stelle gegebenen volksetymologischen Deutung von milium - 'Hirse' aus milia - 'tausend'. Möglich ist, dass centenum, genau wie sicale, ursprünglich gar kein lateinisches Wort war. Jedenfalls wurde es aber durch die Römer zugleich mit dem Roggenbau auf der Pyrenäenhalbinsel eingebürgert, wo es noch heute als Name des Roggens üblich ist: span. centeno, portg. centeio. Anbau Der Anbau von Roggen geht wahrscheinlich bereits bis auf die ersten Jahrhunderte nach Christi Geburt zurück. Gesät wurde der Roggen sowohl im Herbst wie im Frühjahr, oder ca. Mitte August. Roggenbau im klassischen Altertum Den Griechen und Römern war der Roggen in älterer Zeit unbekannt. Der erste griechische Schriftsteller, der ihn erwähnt, ist der griechische Arzt und Anatom Galenos von Pergamon (ca. 131 bis 200). Er sagt, er habe in Thrakien und Makedonien auf vielen Feldern ein Getreide gesehen, das in der Ähre und dem ganzen Aussehn der kleinasiatischen τιφη (Tiphe - 'Einkorn') glich und von den Einheimischen βριζα (Briza) genannt wurde. Aus dem Samen würde ein schwarzes Brot von unangenehmem Geruch gebacken De Alimentorum Facultatibus (PDF). Galenos von Pergamon. Vol. 1, 13. "On the Properties of Foodstuffs". Übersetzung Owen Powell, John Wilkins. Cambridge University Press, 2003. ISBN 1139439960, ISBN 9781139439961. (Cambridge.org.). Unter dieser βριζα wird heute allgemein der Roggen verstanden. Griechenland In Griechenland wurde der Roggen in der klassischen und auch in der nach-klassischen Zeit und im Mittelalter kaum kultiviert. Er wurde nach Fraas (Synopsis plantarum florae classicae, 306) unter dem Namen βριζα oder σιxαλε selbst in der Neuzeit nur im thessalischen Gebirgsland und in Ätolien vereinzelt gebaut, meist nur des langen Strohs wegen. Das Mehl gilt sogar als gesundheitsschädlich. Römer Auch bei den Römern war der Roggen in früherer Zeit unbekannt. Die früheste Nachricht aus dem Altertum findet sich bei Plinius (Nat. Hist. 18, 141): „Secale nennen die Tauriner am Fuß der Alpen asia; aber es ist sehr minderwertig und nur zum Stillen des Hungers gut; es hat eine körnerreiche, aber schlanke Ähre, ist widerlich wegen seiner dunkeln Farbe, aber ausgezeichnet durch sein Gewicht. Es wird ihm far (Spelzweizen) beigemischt, um seinen bittern Geschmack zu mildern, aber auch so ist es für den Magen sehr unangenehm. Es gedeiht auf jedem Boden mit hundertfältigem Ertrag / und düngt sich selbst." Naturalis Historia. Gaius Plinius Secundus. Um 77 n. Chr. Volltext (lat.) auf Wikisource. In der Kaiserzeit muß der Roggenbau im Römerreich an Bedeutung zugenommen haben, denn im Edictum Diocletiani (301) erscheint centenum sive sicale unter den Getreidepflanzen an dritter Stelle, gleich hinter Weizen und Gerste, was für seine Wichtigkeit als Handelsartikel spricht. Er wurde zur Römerzeit außer in Oberitalien auch in der Schweiz, in Ungarn und Siebenbürgen gebaut. Auch am Herd eines römischen Gebäudes zu Buchs im Kanton Zürich aus dem 2. Jh. n. Chr. wurde Roggen nachgewiesen, ebenso in römischen Funden aus Holzmengen in Siebenbürgen; auch in einer römischen Ruine bei Grädistia in Ungarn entdeckte man Roggenkörner. Pflanzen der Pfahlbauten (Internet Archive). Oswald Heer. Separatabdruck aus dem Neujahrsblatt der Naturforsch. Gesellschaft auf das Jahr 1866. Druck von Zürcher und Furrer. Zürich, 1865. S. 16 In der Literatur wird der Roggen nur noch einmal, vom Kirchenvater Sophronius Eusebius Hieronymus am Ende des 4. Jhds. in der Form sigala erwähnt (In Ezech. I 4, 9: Migne Patrol. Lat. 25, 47). In Norditalien, wo er heute segale oder segala heißt, erhielt sich sein Anbau vereinzelt bis in die Gegenwart. Sonst wird er in Südeuropa heute fast nur in Gebirgsgegenden kultiviert. Kelten Die ligurischen Tauriner (in der Gegend von Turin) erhielten den Roggen mitsamt seinem Namen von den benachbarten oberitalischen Kelten, die ihn schon lange anbauten, wie ein Roggenfund aus dem Pfahlbau Bor im Gardasee aus der späteren Zeit der römischen Republik beweist. Das asia in der Plinius-Stelle (Nat. Hist. 18, 141) ist allerdings wahrscheinlich ein Schreibfehler für *''sasia'', indem der Schreiber wegen des auslautenden "S" des vorhergehenden Wortes Alpibus das anlautende S"" des ihm fremden Namens wegließ. Ein kelt. *''sasia'' aber würde sich zu kymr. haidd m., bret. heiz - 'Gerste' und sanskr. sasyám n. 'Feldfrucht, Korn', awest. hahya- 'Getreide', aus einer idg. Grundform *''sasio''-, -á - 'Feldfrucht', stellen. Der Roggen scheint demnach zu Plinius' Zeit das Hauptgetreide der oberitalischen Kelten gewesen zu sein. Roggenbau Der Germanen Seine Hauptverbreitung in Europa fand der Roggen bei den baltisch-slawischen, germanischen und finnischen Völkern. Er kann diesen allerdings erst nach Abzug der Griechen und Römer bekannt geworden sein, da diese auf den gemeinsamen Namen Roggen, den die genannten drei Völkerfamilien haben, keinen Einfluss hatten. Ist die Annahme richtig, daß der germanisch-baltisch-slawische Roggenname mit thrak. βριζα aus *''wrugia'' verwandt, und daß der Roggen selbst von den Litauern zu den Germanen, von diesen zu den Finnen und Lappen kam, so kann er zu den Germanen erst nach der germanischen Lautverschiebung, d. h. nach 500 oder 400 v. Chr. etwa, gelangt sein, da das g'' von thrak. *''wrugia, lit. rugýs in germ. *''ruʒiz'', anord. rugr unverschoben ist. Die oben erwähnten schlesischen Roggenfunde also würden, wenn sie wirklich dem 6. oder 7. Jh. v. Chr. entstammen, noch in die vorgermanische Epoche Schlesiens fallen. Anderseits lehrt die ziemlich alte Palatalisierung des g'' in den slawischen Wörtern, daß Name und Pflanze nicht erst durch die Slawen nach Norddeutschland gebracht sein können. Rugier Für den Weg, auf dem der Roggen zu den Germanen gelangte, bietet der Name der ''Rugier einen wichtigen Fingerzeig. Der Name dieses germanischen Volksstammes hängt höchst wahrscheinlich mit *''ruiz'' zusammen und bebedeutet 'Roggenbauer' oder 'Roggenesser', ebenso geht er auf das langobardische Wort Rugiland = Roggenland zurück. Nun waren die Rugier vor dem Auftreten der Goten in Deutschland nach dem Zeugnis der got. Wandersage der östlichste germanische Volksstamm an der Ostsee; sie sind es also wohl gewesen, die als erster der germanischen Stämme den Roggenbau von den benachbarten Litauern übernommen haben. Von ihnen wurde er dann einerseits den nordischen Völkern, anderseits den anderen Kontinentalgermanen übermittelt. So erklärt sich auch die formale Gabelung des germanischen Roggennamens sehr einfach. Wahrscheinlich wurde der Roggen den Germanen auf diesem Weg schon einige Jahrhunderte vor Christus bekannt. Da sie folglich früher und reichlicher als die anderen Germanen Roggen anbauten, trug ihnen das den Namen ein. Deutschland Archäologisch wurde der Roggen in Deutschland aus historischer Zeit zunächst in der römischen Niederlassung bei Haltern an der Lippe nachgewiesen. Aus dem 10. bis 11. Jh. gibt es einen größeren Roggenfund von der Hünenburg bei Rinteln an der Weser. Weitere spätere deutsche Funde aus dem 12. bis 14. Jh. gibt es von der Kyffhäuserburg und von Burgheßler nordwestlich von Bad Kosen. Am aller häufigsten aber findet sich der Roggen in den frühmittelalterlichen slawischen Niederlassungen (Burgwällen und Pfahlbauten) in Holstein, Mecklenburg, Brandenburg, Prov. Sachsen, Anhalt und Schlesien. In den mittelalterlichen Zehntenlisten, Schenkungsurkunden und dgl. erscheint der Roggen (siligo) in ganz Nord- und Mitteldeutschland neben dem Hafer (avena) als die verbreitetste Getreideart; die meisten Abgaben werden in siligo und avena entrichtet. Einführung in Skandinavien Nach Skandinavien gelangte der Roggen einerseits durch Handelsbeziehungen, andererseits durch die Einwanderung eines Teils der Rugier, die später unter dem Namen Rygir in der Landschaft Rogaland, Rogheimr, Rygjafylki, dem heutigen Amt Stavanger im südwestlichen Norwegen, sitzen. Diese Einwanderung erfolgt noch vor dem Beginn unserer Zeitrechnung. Aus Skandinavien gelangt der Roggen dann nach Jütland und weiter nach Schleswig-Holstein zu den Angelsachsen. In Dänemark ist er archäologisch seit den ersten nachchristlichen Jahrhunderten nachweisbar vgl. Sarauws Material im Nationalmuseum zu Kopenhagen, sowie den Katalog des Museums, Bronzealderen, dän. Ausg. Nr. 176, 64. Angelsachsen Daß auch die Angelsachsen bereits vor ihrer Auswanderung Roggenbau trieben, zeigt der ags. Name ryge, der seinem ganzen Lautstand nach altes festländisches Erbgut ist; und die engere formale Übereinstimmung von ags. ryge mit anord. rugr (urgerman. Grundf. *''ruʒiz'') gegenüber fries. roʒe, and. roggo, ahd. rocko (Grundf. *''roggan''-, älter *''ruʒn'') beweist, daß der Roggen nicht von Süden, sondern von Norden oder Osten her zu den Angelsachsen kam. Aus der festländischen Periode stammt auch der altertümliche angelsächsische Monatsname Rugern - 'Roggenernte' für den August. Daß der Erntemonat nach dem Roggen benannt wurde, zeugt von der wichtigen Rolle, die dieses Getreide in den ersten Jahrhunderten unsrer Zeitrechnung in Schleswig-Holstein spielte. Er nahm im Norden vielleicht schon damals als Brotkorn für das Volk die erste Stelle ein. Übrigens findet jener ags. Monatsname eine auffallende Entsprechung in der lettischen Benennung des Erntemonats: rudzu mehnesis - 'Roggenmonat', so daß er vielleicht zusammen mit dem Roggenbau den baltischen Völkern entlehnt ist. Seine Beibehaltung in England, wo er in einem Gesetz Wihtræds von Kent (670-725) aus dem Jahre 695/6 überliefert ist, und die mehrfache Erwähnung von Roggenmehl und Roggengrütze in den Arzneibüchern beweisen, daß der Roggen für die Angelsachsen auch in ihrer neuen Heimat ein wichtiges Nahrungsmittel blieb. Im späteren Mittelalter scheint sein Anbau zurückgegangen zu sein. Heute wird in England nicht viel Roggen gebaut. England und Frankreich sind Weizenbrotländer. Nordische Länder im Mittelalter Die Bedeutung des Roggens als Brotkorn in den nordischen Ländern in älterer Zeit erhellt am besten daraus, daß er in der Edda, in den Sagas und in den Gesetzbüchern im Gegensatz zum Hafer verhältnismäßig häufig erwähnt wird. * a) In der älteren norwegischen Gulathingsbók aus dem 12. Jh. und in König Magnus Hakonssons Neuerem Landrecht von 1274 erscheint der Winterroggen als durchaus feststehende Aussaat. In einer Verordnung des norwegischen Reichsrats vom 4. Dezember 1490 wird bestimmt, dass jeder Bauer jährlich einen Morgen Ackerlands mit Roggen bestellen soll; eine ähnliche Bestimmung findet sich bereits im älteren Frostuthingslov aus dem 12. Jh. * b) Bedeutender noch als in Norwegen scheint gleichzeitig der Roggenbau in Schweden gewesen zu sein. Er wird in den Gesetzen von Skáne, West- und Ostgötland, Södermanland, Upland und Gotland, in dem Stadt- und Landrecht König Magnus Erikssons und dem Landrecht König Christoffers erwähnt, war also überall verbreitet. * c) Sein Anbau auf Island wird durch den Hofnamen Rugstaðir erwiesen. * d) Wiederholt ist in der altwestnordischen Literatur auch von rugbrauð und rug-hleifr die Rede, wodurch die Verwendung des Roggens als Brotkorn bestätigt wird. In dem schwedischen Södermannalag von 1327 wird Roggenbrot neben Weizen- und Gerstenbrot unter den Zehnten genannt. Infolge seiner Widerstandsfähigkeit gegen niedere Temperaturen, seiner Ertragssicherheit und der großen Nährkraft seines Korns ist der Roggen für Nordeuropa das ganze Mittelalter hindurch und bis in die Gegenwart eins der wichtigsten Getreide geblieben. Er wetteifert mit der Gerste um die Nord- und Höhengrenze des Getreidebaus überhaupt. Nur in der nördlichen Hälfte Skandinaviens muß er der Gerste die Rolle des Brotkorns überlassen; sonst ist der Roggen in Norwegen, Schweden, Dänemark und Norddeutschland noch in der Moderne eines der Hauptnahrungsmittel. Volksglaube Dem Volksglauben nach, trieben besonders in Roggenfeldern die gefürchteten Bilwisse (Korndämonen) ihr Unwesen. Allerdings gingen diese Unholde nur auf gewisse Felder, denn sie suchten sich die besten aus. Meistens bevorzugtensie Felder der Einöden und Weiler der Großbegüterten und solcher, die abseits von Strassen und Dörfern in der Nähe von Waldung lagen... Oftmals entpuppten sich die sog. Bilwisschnitter auch als habsüchtige Nachbarn, die mit einer Sichel durch die Felder gingen und die Ähren anschnitten, die sie dann mit nach Hause nahmen. Aus der Oberpfalz: Sitten und Sagen (Zeno.Org). Franz Schönwerth. Augsburg (Rieger) 1857–1859. Bd. I, S. 428 ff: Bilmesschneider. Quellen * Waldbäume und Kulturpflanzen im germanischen Altertum (Internet Archive). Johannes Hoops. Straßburg 1905. S. 447. * Die Geschichte der kultivierten Getreide (Internet Archive). August Schulz. Louis Neberts Verlag, Halle a. S., 1913. Bd. I, S. 71 ff. * Kulturpflanzen und Haustiere in ihren Übergang aus Asien, nach Griechenland (Internet Archive). Victor Hehn. Berlin 1870, 8. Aufl. 1911. S. 559 ff. * Der Getreidebau im Deutschen und römischen Altertum (Internet Archive). Robert Gradmann. Jena : H. Costenoble, 1909. S. 22 ff. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, 4 Bände (1. Aufl.). Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. I, S. 31 f. Bd. III, S. 508 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Getreide